


Chocolate de Madrugada

by Mirita



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirita/pseuds/Mirita
Summary: Una conversación en las escaleras de emergencia la noche de navidad. Post 4x10.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este OneShot lo escribí en el 2013 para el Fest Navideño de Fandom Insano "Los Cuervos de Santa"

  


El viento le golpea la cara enfriando su piel de inmediato. Ha dado vueltas en la cama de Rachel por casi una hora y definitivamente no puede dormir, conciliar el sueño no es algo que se le de fácilmente desde hace más semanas de las que quiere recordar. Esta vez, Kurt sabe que su insomnio no se debe a su corazón roto sino a la preocupación por su padre, a la intensidad de ese día que se niega a terminar para él.  
  
Blaine se remueve en el sofá intentando dormir sin conseguirlo, está cansado, el viaje, el patinaje, la cena, todo lo ha dejado agotado, pero el sofá de Kurt no es precisamente cómodo y el ligero dolor en su espalda amenaza con volverse más fuerte. Cierra los ojos dejándose invadir por el silencio, puede escuchar los suaves ronquidos de Burt que duerme en la cama de su hijo. Burt no lo dejó irse solo a un hotel y Blaine no quiso arruinar la noche insistiendo.  
  
Siente los pasos de Kurt caminando en la oscuridad y se queda quieto, con los ojos cerrados fingiendo dormir. Lo ve salir por la ventana de emergencias. Blaine sabe que Kurt necesita espacio, sin embargo, cuando pasan más de veinte minutos comienza a preocuparse, está helado allá afuera y Kurt no llevaba su abrigo puesto.  
  
Escucha ruidos en la ventana y respira hondo. Voltea a ver quién es su acompañante nocturno y sonríe ligeramente cuando ve a Blaine saliendo por la ventana con una manta y haciendo equilibrio para no derramar la taza con chocolate que lleva en la mano.  
  
—Lo siento —dice Kurt aceptando la manta que Blaine pone sobre sus hombros—. No quise despertarte.  
  
—No estaba dormido —responde Blaine—. Vi cuando saliste y como no volvías temí que te hubieses congelado. ¿Chocolate?  
  
—Oh no, gracias —dice con un gesto— creo que azúcar es lo que menos necesito. Creo que hoy he roto mi record de cafés. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuántos cafés me he tomado hoy.  
  
Blaine sonríe y bebe un sorbo del chocolate. La madrugada es helada y la ciudad sigue despierta con taxis y autos que no dejan de pasar.  
  
—Ha sido una noche larga. La cena estuvo deliciosa, a pesar de que cominos tan tarde.  
  
—Gracias. Parece que cenar en la madrugada de navidad será mi nueva tradición.  
  
Blaine se ríe. No es la mejor conversación que han tenido, ni siquiera si cuenta las más triviales que han compartido, pero no le importa. Están conversando y eso es lo único que le interesa ahora.  
  
—El año pasado todo fue tan distinto —dice de pronto Kurt con la voz cargada de tristeza—. Cenamos temprano en casa, los cuatro vimos una película y luego me fui a la cama temprano. Finn me despertó cerca de las siete gritándome que teníamos que bajar para abrir los regalos. Yo me burlé diciéndole que ya no éramos niños —Hace una pausa y Blaine lo mira, toda su atención puesta en él. —La verdad es que todavía lo era, el año pasado, con mi familia y los regalos. Ahora estoy aquí, y quizás esta haya sido la última navidad con mi padre.  
  
—No pienses eso Kurt. No va ser así.  
  
  
—¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
—No lo sé. Nadie puede saberlo —dice Blaine en tono serio—. Lo que sí sé es que lo han detectado a tiempo y está comenzando su tratamiento. Sé que muchas personas se enfrentan a estas enfermedades todo el tiempo y, Kurt, muchas veces lo superan.  
  
Kurt le quita la taza de chocolate de las manos y coge uno de los pequeños malvaviscos con los dedos, lo saborea hasta que se deshace en su boca y bebe un sorbo.  
  
—Aún no puedo creer que tú lo supieras antes que yo —no intenta que su voz suene a reproche, pero fracasa enormemente—. ¿Por qué te lo dijo a ti primero?  
  
—Yo, bueno… —Blaine suspira y continúa—. Fui a tu casa al día siguiente del estreno de Grease. Pensé que aún estarías en Lima pero ya te habías ido y tu papá, él fue tan amable, como siempre. Me vio nervioso y me invitó a pasar, dijo q no me dejaría conducir en ese estado. Así que terminamos tomando un refresco en la cocina, charlando y me lo contó.  
  
—Pero ¿por qué no hablo conmigo?. Estuve en casa, pudo decírmelo.  
  
—Él me dijo que no quería distraerte de tu audición a NYADA. Que estabas muy concentrado en eso.  
  
—¿De verdad he estado tan distante? —se lo pregunta a si mismo aunque lo dice en voz alta—. No puedo creer que haya estado casa y no me diese cuenta…  
  
—Has estado ocupado.  
  
—No es justificación. Ahora lo se —dice Kurt con la voz quebrada y con lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos—. Si yo te hubiese escuchado… si hubiese estado más atento a mi papá…  
  
—Kurt…  
  
—No quiero que muera, Blaine. Él es todo lo que tengo.  
  
—Claro que no. Nadie quiere eso. Pero no estás solo, tienes a Carole, Finn y a Rachel y nuestros amigos y _me tienes a mí_ —susurra Blaine—. Quisiera prometerte que nada malo va a pasar, pero no puedo. Sólo puedo repetirte lo que te dije en la pista de patinaje, estoy aquí para ti.  
  
Kurt se quiebra finalmente, ha estado aguantando las ganas de llorar toda la noche. Se siente confundido y culpable. No sabe porque su padre tuvo que esperar precisamente esa noche para decirle algo tan aterrador, no entiende por qué parece estar tan tranquilo. La cena fue realmente agradable y por un momento Kurt logró olvidarse de todo lo que le dolía, pero ya no podía escapar más. No cuando Blaine está a su lado y lo rodea con su brazo. No cuando su padre está enfermo nuevamente y Kurt tiene tanto miedo de perderlo que siente que no podrá volver a respirar con tranquilidad hasta que le aseguren de que está bien. No cuando ahí está Blaine, apoyándolo, siendo su mejor amigo. Kurt quiere centrarse en eso y es tan difícil, no esperaba verlo, mucho menos después de la noticia de su padre. No esperaba sentir que todo estaba bien sólo por verlo, pero no es suficiente para su corazón roto y ni siquiera quiere pensar en cómo se sentirá si en menos de un año tiene que ver a Blaine en NYADA a diario. Así que deja al cansancio y al miedo apoderarse de el al menos por un momento y llora en silencio, cobijado por el calor de Blaine y es reconfortante. Kurt agradece haberlo dejado salir.  
  
Blaine tiene lágrimas en los ojos también. Apretando un poco el abrazo. Kurt se calma poco después y se separa. Blaine coge la taza con chocolate de las manos de Kurt y bebe otro sorbo. Su cuerpo tirita ligeramente y Kurt nota que intenta calentarse las manos con el calor de la taza. Kurt estira la manta que lo cubre y la pasa por los hombros de ambos, acercándose más.  
  
—¿Por que estas aquí? —pregunta despacito.  
  
—Porque te traje chocolate.  
  
—No seas tonto, ya sabes a que me refiero.  
  
—Mis padres se iban a Boston a ver a mis abuelos y yo no quería ir con ellos. Cooper me dijo que podría ir a Los Ángeles con él y estaba por decidirme pero entonces tu papá llamó y yo pensé que ya que no ibas a Lima… y teníamos una conversación pendiente, pensé q seria buena idea.  
  
—Lo fue. Y tenemos una conversación pendiente. Mañana, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
—¿Estas seguro? No tenemos que hablar de eso si no quieres.  
  
—Lo estoy —sentencia Kurt—. Mañana hay otro juego que mi papá querrá ver y nosotros podemos dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Conozco un lugar donde venden mejor que café que en el Lima Bean... y sin ratones.  
  
Blaine se ríe y apoya la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kurt, no sin un poco de miedo, pero Kurt no lo rechaza, al contrario, se acerca aún más y le quita nuevamente la taza, rozando suavemente sus dedos fríos.  
  
Blaine piensa en las cosas que podrían pasar en ese momento. Mirando la calle, la gente pasando y las luces, se siente como en una película. Se imagina que mágicamente un ramo de muerdago va a aparecer sobre sus cabezas y tendrán que besarse, _porque es tradición, Kurt_. Quizás un vagabundo aparezca proponiéndole la oportunidad de retroceder en el tiempo y hacerlo todo de nuevo; cómo quisiera volver a hacerlo todo de nuevo, Blaine piensa que cambiaría tantas cosas y otras las viviría nuevamente, disfrutándolas el tripe. Tal vez una melodía comience a sonar y canten otra canción, o quizás, conociendo su suerte, su celular suene y el encanto se rompa, porque ahora tiene su mejilla apoyada en el hombro de Kurt y el corazón bombeándole demasiado fuerte y eso tiene que ser magia. Porque todo sigue de cabeza entre ellos y hay tanto que no se han dicho, pero siente que en ese preciso momento no necesita nada más.  
  
Siente los labios de Kurt posarse sobre su cabello. Suaves y delicados labios y Blaine quiere llorar de felicidad, porque eso es más de lo que imaginó. Es suficiente aunque realmente no lo sea.  
  
Se sumergen nuevamente en el silencio. Compartiendo la taza de chocolate que hace un rato a comenzar a enfriarse. De pronto Blaine se incorpora y respira hondo.  
  
—Te traje un regalo, pero olvide ponerlo en el árbol.  
  
—No tenias que hacerlo —dice Kurt con una sonrisa suave—. ¿Lo abrimos en la mañana? Siento que esta noche hemos roto todas las tradiciones aunque mi papá haya intentado hacer todo lo contrario.  
  
Blaine ríe nuevamente y lo mira a los ojos y ambos sienten que el mundo se detiene y Kurt piensa que sería tan fácil, tan perfecto tan sólo besarlo y olvidarse de todo. Besarlo y volver a dormir por las noches, besarlo y ya no sentirse roto. Pero la vida no es así y él no es así, no puede ponerse una bandita en el corazón y coser su confianza. En el fondo sabe que él también ha cometido errores, su conciencia le dice que tal vez algunas de las cosas que pasaron son también en parte su responsabilidad y Kurt ha estado bloqueando esas ideas de su cabeza, pero tener a Blaine a su lado, mirar sus preciosos ojos y sobretodo, leer en ellos el amor y el arrepentimiento, está haciendo que las comience a escuchar. Kurt sabe que no pueden volver a lo que eran, que todavía no está listo para perdonar, pero está dispuesto a intentarlo, a comenzar de nuevo, lo estuvo desde que hablaron en Acción de Gracias y lo está en ese momento. Es de las pocas cosas de las que está seguro.  
  
—No estoy listo, para volver a estar juntos, ¿sabes?… pero de verdad me alegra que hayas venido —susurra Kurt.  
  
—Y a mi haberlo hecho— dice Blaine—. No voy a negar que lo que más quiero es que vuelvas a ser mi novio, Kurt. Pero aunque me duela creo que es mejor, ya sabes, ser amigos ahora. Realmente me alegra de que estemos hablando de nuevo.  
  
—A mi también —dice Kurt y le sonríe—. No hablemos de eso ahora. Lo haremos mañana.  
  
—Sí es una cita —dice Blaine con su sonrisa mas dulce—. Yo, te amo Kurt, pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que te amo.  
  
—Yo también te amo Blaine y odio que eso ya no sea suficiente, que no podamos arreglar todo con una canción, ya no podemos hacer eso.  
  
—Lo se. Crecer es horrible.  
  
—Sí, lo es —afirma Kurt con un gesto dramático—. Ahora vamos a dormir, creo que se me han congelado los pensamientos.  
  
Blaine sonríe y se pone de pie para entrar al departamento, le tiende una mano a Kurt que la acepta sin problemas y ambos entran con cuidado cerrando la ventana detrás de ellos. Kurt pone la taza vacía en la cocina y Blaine vuelve al sofá intentando encontrar una posición cómoda esta vez.  
  
—Blaine —llama Kurt suave para no despertar a su padre—. Ven, vamos a la cama.  
  
Blaine lo mira desconcertado y Kurt no puede evitar reírse de su expresión.  
  
—Ese sofá va a matarte. Una tarde me quede dormido ahí y no pude enderezar mi espalda en días. Así que ven.  
  
—¿Estás seguro?  
  
—Claro que sí, además ya hemos dormido juntos antes —dice y se sonroja inevitablemente—, me refiero a antes de estar juntos, ya sabes.  
  
Blaine asiente sonriendo y se deja llevar por la mano de Kurt  
  
—¿Vamos a dormir juntos en la cama de Rachel? —pregunta divertido— No creo que le agrade la idea.  
  
—No tiene por qué saberlo. Además tengo ciertas sospechas de que se ha morreado con Brody en mi cama —dice Kurt—. Hace una semana cuando llegue los encontré muy sospechosos y mi cama tenía arrugas. _Mi cama nunca tiene arrugas, Blaine._  
  
—Lo sé —dice Blaine riéndose mientras se quita los zapatos.  
  
Se acomodan en la cama en silencio. La noche es más oscura y más fría pero encuentran calor bajo las mantas rápidamente y se quedan ahí frente a frente. Kurt pensó que sería incomodo, debería serlo, pero no lo es. No porque es Blaine y Kurt está aliviado de que poco a poco las cosas estén dejando de ser incómodas entre ellos. Blaine como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos deja escapar un suspiro y cierra los ojos con una sonrisa.  
  
—Feliz navidad Blaine —susurra Kurt muy bajito.  
  
—Feliz navidad Kurt.


End file.
